


Narrow Halls and Thin Walls

by annioe



Series: Bandtrees One Shots [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Here’s a one shot to keep you busy, I have too many ideas, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, One Shot, just fluffy, such little time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: The noise was less of a banging and now a guitar strum, radiating through the room. It was music, but soft murmurs accompanied the chords and it perfectly harmonised. It was a girl, maybe in her early twenties, who knew but her voice was the softest, most elegant thing he’d ever heard.





	Narrow Halls and Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, while I try and finish my exam block, I hope you enjoy this really rushed one shot. I’m going to try and update my other bandtree fanfics while I’m on holiday because I have so many ideas and such little time to write them in.

Moving in was supposed to be the easy part. Evan didn’t pack much, just a few furniture pieces that his mum said he should have to remind him of home. With a suitcase full of clothes, he was ready to start the next part of his life. University.

Except, moving in wasn’t easy at all. The narrow halls didn’t allow him to bring the boxes through so he resorted into taking everything apart and attempting to bring them in that way. After that, he heard the creaking from upstairs. It wasn’t ideal but he had to settle with it.

Attempting to hang a painting onto the wall, he heard a loud banging sound from his neighbour’s room. It was sort of like a beat or maybe multiple things breaking and falling over rhythmically. Either way, he ignored it and continued to balance the frame.

The next time he heard something was when he dragged his chair into the room. It was starting to come together. Heidi had impeccable taste in furniture.

The noise was less of a banging and now a guitar strum, radiating through the room. It was music, but soft murmurs accompanied the chords and it perfectly harmonised. It was a girl, maybe in her early twenties, who knew but her voice was the softest, most elegant thing he’d ever heard.

Day turned into night quickly and Evan had finally finished unpacking. He took a shower, belting his heart out, and when he dried off there was a knock on the door. Half dressed and not expecting any visitors, he pulled a hoodie and some sweat pants from his now fully stocked closet and got dressed. He ran to the door and saw a girl, early twenties standing behind it. And she was really, really pretty. 

Unknowingly growing a blush on his cheeks and opening the door, “hello. How may I help you?”

“Hi, can I come in?” Her voice was gentle. She had chestnut brown hair, a subtle yet perfect and real smile. And vibrant, green eyes.

Standing at the door silent, she pressed her lips together before she murmured, “um, I can come back another time…”

“NO it’s uh, okay welcome in. I just unpacked and haven’t let anyone in yet. It’s chill, I mean cool! Who says chill anymore anyway?” 

She laughed, walking inside Evan’s apartment.

He paused behind her, welcoming her in. He lost train of thought and his ability to speak. 

“You have really pretty eyes,” he wondered aloud, causing Zoe to turn around and blush furiously. Evan, catching himself saying anything stopped himself and tilted his head down. “I mean, it wasn’t like I was looking at your eyes or anything, I mean you’re not ugly, you’re a really beautiful person and… I’m Evan by the way,” he (for some reason) bowed, and stuck his hand out for a handshake. 

Zoe, finding it funny, mimicked him and bowed too, shaking his hand. “I’m Zoe. I’m your neighbour.”

“So you’re the singer with the nice voice and the guitar?” Evan said thoughtlessly as he tried to shuffle a place to sit. 

Zoe smirked, helping him reorganise, “and you’re the belter who can riff like a god.”

“You… uh, heard?” Evan embarrassingly blushed and plunked down on the love-seat. Zoe followed after.

“You’re amazing!” 

“T-thank you,” he stuttered out, unsure on whether or not to actually thank her. It was a compliment but he hated getting compliments, he didn’t deserve them. 

“So, where did you move from?”

“Uhh… I actually lived here in New York. I wasn’t like rich or anything, I just got a scholarship for Bio Chemistry and studying to be a um- bio chemist.”

“That’s cool,” Zoe hummed and smiled. Her lips were so soft, she bit them when she smiled, if only he could…

“It really isn’t. It probably sounds more boring than whatever you’re study-“

“Psychology major. A minor is musical theatre,” she blushed and pressed her lips together. 

Evan smiled at her adorable nature and fidgeted with his hands. This really pretty girl was going to be his neighbour, possibly for the next four years. Unless she’d move out, with like a boyfriend of hers. She probably has a boyfriend, being that pretty she had to have a boyfriend. 

Zoe returned the smile and leaned against him. He probably had a girlfriend, being that cute and adorable, he must’ve had someone. 

“Hey,” Zoe asked Evan, “can you show me your bathroom?”

“Of course!” Evan got up and escorted her to the bathroom, where she locked the door behind her and sighed. She left like she was having some petty crush on this guy she literally just met. But he was really nice, really sweet and the way he looked at her like he’d known everything about her was just mesmerising. She pulled her phone out and sent Alana Beck a text.

Zoe: Alana I just met this really cute guy but I don’t know if he has a girlfriend or if he likes me back or if I should ask him out  
Please text me back asap

 

Not a second past before Alana started typing back.

 

Alana: well you’ll never know unless you ask

 

Meanwhile, Evan frantically paced the living room, wondering what had just happened. It felt stupid how this girl he just met, who had the brightest green eyes and the best smile in the world just waltzed into his house and hadn’t run away from him. As he continued walking back and forth, Zoe had left the bathroom and returned to see Evan softly whisper to himself.

“You have to do it, but what if she says no. It’s too early to ask you just met her.”

“Hey,” Zoe broke through his thoughts and he turned like a deer caught in headlights. 

“OH HI, I didn’t s-see you t-there,” Evan bowed his head again. Why did he keep doing that?

“So I have something to ask you.”

“Me too.”

Zoe insisted, “you go first.”

“No you,” Evan said.

Zoe laughed but as she did, she accidentally snorted. Covering her mouth and nose, she blushed so red that she stopped everything and didn’t know how to speak. Evan slowly went from shock to laughter and that was the first time she saw him laugh this way.

“That was so embarrassing,” Zoe said, obviously embarrassed.

“NO, it’s fine,” Evan snickered and Zoe joined in with a giggle.

He eventually stopped and realised the dread that his question bared.

“Hey… um Zoe. I think you’re really cool and nice and p-pretty and like you um… probably have twenty offers or something but, wi-will you go out with me?.”

Zoe paused to process what he had just said, while Evan took this as angry shock.

“IT CAN JUST BE FRIENDS! I don’t, you don’t have to accept, but I’d like to be friends but you don’t have to accept or even want to be my friend after this, we don’t even need to be dating officially or whatever because you can tell me…”

“Sure,” Zoe said as calmly as she could, trying to hide the bubbling excitement and relief in her chest. “Sounds great Evan. How about, tomorrow at 5?”

Shocked that she even said yes, he took a sigh of relief, doing a dorky thumbs up and smiling so incredibly huge, it hurt his cheeks. “Cool, cool, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Zoe got up onto her toes and lightly kissed his nose, Evan blushing so intensely she could feel his heat radiating. “See you tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos because I’m lonely and desperate for attention


End file.
